Within the context of cable television systems, content distribution systems and other large networks, problems associated with customer premises equipment (CPE) such as intermittent connections and other faults may degrade network performance or cause fault conditions upstream from the CPE, resulting in a reduction in network quality of service. It is therefore important to rapidly identify network performance and/or fault conditions and the CPE potentially associated with such conditions.